Wrath
by Kilo- King of Love
Summary: Naruto meets Kyuubi on the night of a brutal beating when he is 7 years old. How will this change things for him. He has always had bad thoughts about Konoha but what will happen now? Rated M for foul language, blood, gore, possible future lemons. Dark Naruto. Need Beta. I'll try to post a new chapter every Wendsday
1. Chapter 1

**Wrath**

I'm not going to waste much of your time but just wanted to say welcome to my story, "Wrath".

XXXXXXXX

Konoha

Naruto: Age 5

XXXXXXXX

The day was October tenth, the 5th anniversary of the Kyuubi attack. A day the people of Konoha celebrated on, all except for one boy, Uzamaki Naruto.

For a reason unknown to the boy, the whole village hated him, and in turn Naruto began to hate the village. Some days when he wasn't hoping for his life to end and all the pain to go away, he wished he had the power to kill everyone in the village. End the pain at its source.

On this day of the year, Naruto hid in his apartment and waited for the drunken villagers, and some ninjas, to come and deliver beatings that he never forgot, they would scream things such as _'Die demon brat!' _and _'Go back to hell where you belong!'_

After the first few beatings, Naruto learned to just absorb the pain and not to fight back. Each time the villagers would leave and he would have multiple broken bones and just as many fractures.

Only after the attackers left he would see a red aura surround him, almost like a cloak. He learned to be friends with it, and at night he could hear what he assumed was its voice lulling him to sleep after nursing his injuries. It became the motherly existence that he never had. Though it could not protect him physically it helped him mentally. On multiple occasions he debated whether to commit suicide but right before he chose whether to or not its presence washed over him and stopped the train of thought altogether.

Fearing that he would be punished for whatever it was he kept it a secret. It wasn't like he had anyone to tell it to anyways as people would scream harsh obscenities at him before a single word came out of his mouth.

Despite the Sandaime Hokage promising the assaults would never happen again, the people just kept on coming. The Sandaime was one of the people Naruto hated the most. The only partially effective law the Hokage placed was that anybody who enters Narutos apartment complex uninvited will be punished with death. The Hokage always lied to him and acted like nothing was wrong. Naruto saw through those lies though and it built inside of him as rage. Little did Naruto know that this year would be different, and for the first time he would feel power over the villagers.

Presently, Naruto was walking away from Hokage Tower with a small purse of coins that he got monthly from the Hokage. Just enough to allow him to get food and if he saved enough new clothes, or as new as he could get since all the shop keepers sold him used clothes that most of the time didn't fit him properly.

Looking down as he walked so he didn't have to notice the villagers hateful glares; he traveled to the only place that treated him fairly, Ichiraku Ramen. At the Age of four Naruto was introduced to them and since they moved into Konoha after the Kyuubi attack and it's reconstruction they were unaware of why people hated him so much. All they saw was an innocent little boy that was being forced to grow up to early in a vain attempt to defend himself from brutal beatings that they could not stop.

As he finally reached the destination and walked through the cloth dividers, he was cheerfully greeted by Ayame who essentially took on the role of an older sister to him, and old man Ichiraku who claimed the role of grandfather. By building an imaginary family, he in a way kept his mind from falling apart.

"Good afternoon Naruto-kun!/Hey kiddo!" He was greeted by both of the workers

"Hey nee-chan. Hey old man" He returned, a slight bit of sadness in his voice. He just barely managed to force himself to make eye contact with both of them and to act like nothing was wrong.

Aware of what day it was and knowing that they couldn't stop the beatings he got, the old man went on to serve other customers and Ayame just proceeded to try her best to act typical. If there was one thing she knew Naruto hated more than the beatings he got, it's when people pity him. "So what are you getting today?"She asked with a now somewhat obvious fake smile.

"Can I get a large bowl of extra spicy ramen?" He said, keeping his face stoic and emotionless.

"Sure thing, just give me a moment!"

After saying that, she went straight to cooking and when she came back she placed two bowls of ramen in front of him. This caused a slightly puzzled look to appear on Naruto's face.

"Nee-chan, I only ordered one bowl, and even if I wanted two I don't have enough money for both." He spoke up.

"It's ok." She said with a smile on her face. "They're both on the house."

That earned a slight grin from him which pleased Ayame to no end because he hardly ever smiled except on rare occasions, which a 'rare occasion' counted a maybe once a month. With a quick "thanks", he dug into his meal, savoring every bite he took. After he finished it was around 4:00, an hour into the Kyuubi celebrations. Saying his good bye to Ayame and the old man he left, with Ayame telling him to be careful.

His walk home was relatively silent and he guessed that he had about several hours before the villagers came for him. Even if he hid they would find him, and the beatings would be even worse, so he just prepared for what was to come.

Walking into the worn down apartment complex he lived in, and was the only resident of, he went to his room and after entering it went straight to his bed. If he slept now he would be able to get the only sleep available as the annoying ghost pain of his healed injuries would keep him up all night after his attackers left.

XXXXXXXX

Three hours later

XXXXXXXX

Naruto woke with a start to the sound of banging on his apartment door. He knew immediately that the mob of villagers was attempting to break in. Fear taking control of him, replacing his calm demeanor, he ran into the corner of his room and huddled into the corner, the sound of creaking wood growing more frequent.

Less than a minute later he heard the familiar sound of his door getting broken off its hinges, or more precisely the hinges getting ripped off the wall along with the door.

The mob stormed into the apartment and in the matter of what felt like seconds found him. Immediately the beating began, the villagers throwing punches at him, kicking him, and stomping on him. Within a few moments of it starting an immense pain erupted from his nose and several of his fingers, he knew immediately that they must've gotten broken, and he could feel blood freely running from his nose.

As soon as it started, he closed his eyes, crying desperately in his mind for someone to help him. Little did he expect an answer.

**"Ah kit, you have finally come. I wasn't expecting you for a few more years." **Came a soft, comforting tone.

Looking up Naruto realized he could no longer feel the pain of the beating he was receiving, and his clothes were not bloodied. "Where am I? And who are you?" He asked while looking around. Observing his surroundings, he realized he was in a damp, sewer like setting. Before him stood a large prison like entrance that had huge, intimidating prison bars that easily dwarfed him.

**"To answer your first question, you are simply in your mind, or mindscape. For the second one,"** the voice paused for a few seconds as a woman walked from between the bars walked towards him. "**You can call me Kyuubi." **She said with a smile.

The woman had long, waist length midnight black hair. She was wearing a deep crimson kimono with black that stopped at her mid thighs and under that she wore tight black short shorts. She wore standard Shinobi sandals though the pair she had was the same shade of red as her Kimono. She also had lipstick of the same shade of red and black eyeliner, along with a pair of hanging black diamond earrings as a finishing touch. Despite her beautiful appearance she held an aura of deadliness and superiority around her.

"Why am I here though? You're not going to hurt me too are you?" He somewhat yelled because of being so scared as he could sense her power resonating off of her.

**"Of course I'm not! I would never do something like that to you… What a pain filled life I've seen you live in the span of just five years…" **Kyuubi said as she kneeled in front of the Naruto and brought him into a hug. **"Well guess what I can do to help you since your here." **She then said with a smile.

"Wh-What?" Naruto managed to stutter out as he was being squished against Kyuubi's D cup breasts.

**"I can unlock powers that will give you protection. With my help we can teach the villagers a lesson, a well-deserved one at that." **She said with a growing smirk on her face. **"Are you ready to get your revenge Naruto?"**

After getting over the embarrassment he nodded his head yes, she said one last thing. **"This might hurt a bit, but I promise after this is done I will help protect you. Together with me, you will grow and soon hold the greatest power in all of the Elemental Nations!" **After another nod, Kyuubi put her palm on the seal placed upon Naruto's stomach and the minute she did, a pain erupted not only where the seal was, but in his head as well.

Just before everything went black for Naruto, he heard Kyuubi speak to him once more in a quiet whisper. **"I'll give you all the power you could ever want."**

XXXXXXXX

Back in Naruto's apartment

XXXXXXXX

When Naruto returned to the real world, he expected himself to be in a corner beaten and his apartment trashed even more than the dump it was already. But what he saw stunned him. Instead of being in a corner he was standing in the center of a circle of bodies. The bodies of the mob that attacked him. Each body had a familiar injury on them, burns. He could hardly recognize that the chunks of meat that were once humans because they were so cut up.

Behind him swung a tail of red chakra, and when he looked at his alarm clock, though covered in blood and difficult to read, he realized that only a few minutes passed since his beating started. His predictions of what he would see when he woke up were true to an extent. His injuries had been healed though a considerable amount of his and a number of other people's blood covered him, which was expected, and technically the villagers were gone, although for forever.

**_"Do you like my handiwork?"_**Came a voice from which not only recognized from the sewer place in his mind that he had been to, but the one that also lulled him to sleep at night for all his life. Looking around quickly he tried to find the woman but was puzzled when he couldn't.

'Where are you Kyuubi-chan?" He said curiously, seemingly calm around the bodies' of dead villagers on the ground, as he stepped over them looking for his 'caretaker'.

**_"I'm in your mind; I'll explain it all later. For now we have to get out of here to somewhere safe. Even though you live in this complex all alone I am pretty sure the people around this building heard the screams of these disgusting pieces of trash."_**She answered a bit aggressively.

"I got a perfect place! Nobody goes on top of Hokage monument really so we can head up there." Naruto said somewhat cheerfully since it came to him that he didn't need to worry about the villagers anymore, at least for now. The fact that he apparently killed around 30 people didn't seem to bother him at all.

**_"Ok, that sounds good. You have to get there without anyone seeing you, ok?"_**

"Sure thing, avoiding the villagers and ninja all the time has made me a professional at sneaking around." With the red cloak of chakra dispersing, he quickly jumped out of the window, staying in the shadows as he sprinted towards Hokage monument. The entire way he could see ninja yelling orders and jumping around searching for, in common sense he guessed was him. He knew what he did was bad but he felt no regret that the people died by his hand. It was his dream to do so anyways. He guessed it was due to the power Kyuubi granted him that he wasn't affected.

It took Naruto a good amount of time to get to the top of the Monument. The fact that Konoha ninjas were everywhere and his apartment was on the opposite side of the village aided that. Also the odor of blood that encircled him alerted all the Jounin and some ANBU in his vicinity that he was close, though his stealth skills made up for that.

Eventually Naruto reached his destination and he quickly sat on a bench. Along the way he had gotten sensed by none other than Hatake Kakashi, The Copycat Ninja. It was a pain in his ass but eventually he escaped detection but it wore him out a little.

"Well we're here so can you explain all the stuff now." Naruto said as he looked out over Konoha, admiring the view despite his situation.

**_"Well, to start this off… have you ever wondered why the village hates you so much?"_**

"I guess I've thought about it…" He said while trailing off.

**_"Hmm. Do you remember the lessons that the Sandaime Hokage taught you about the day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha?"_**

"Yea I remember," Naruto said laughing a bit before he continued. "It's a funny coincidence that you and the nine tailed demon have the same name." He said naïvely, laughing a moment more.

Kyuubi stayed silent for a few moments before she responded. **_"Naruto, the Sandaime told you that the Nine Tailed Demon was killed by the Fourth Hokage. That was a slight lie. On that fateful day, the Fourth took a young baby and sealed the Kyuubi inside of it as it is impossible to kill the Nine Tailed Fox, though it resulted in him dying…"_**

It took a moment but Naruto quickly put two and two together. "Wow so I was that boy?" He said curiously.

Kyuubi was shocked that he wasn't ranting at her for ruining his life, and was actually more curious and excited than anything. **_"Yes, but are you not mad at me for ruining your life?" _**She said sullenly.

"While I'm a bit disappointed, I know you'd never do that intentionally, or if you did you've changed. Ever since I was a baby, you have healed me from the villagers and taken care of me by keeping me from going insane and keeping me cheerful despite the beatings. You've never done anything directly to hurt me and now you're protecting me from the villagers. I'm not mad nor will I ever be at you." He finished with a smile on his face, and though the Kyuubi didn't see it she knew he was smiling because she was bonded with him, and she smiled to knowing that she was not hated by him.

**_"Naruto, thank you. By the way you do not need to talk out loud for me to hear you"_**

"Anything for yo-" He was cut off when Kyuubi yelled in his head.

**_"Behind you!"_**

Before he could even respond he felt a prick in his neck before he fell unconscious.

Stepping out from the tree line that was behind Naruto came several figures dressed in ANBU garb. One detail distinguished them from ordinary ANBU though. On the center of their masks was imprinted a single word. Root.

Pressing a finger to his ear, one of the Root ANBU spoke. "Danzo, the target has been secured."

"Good, return to base immediately. Leave no traces of your presence behind." Came the static reply in the ANBUs headset.

"Understood."


	2. Chapter Two: Escape

**Wrath**

Chapter two, Escape

XXXXX

Drip. Drip. Drip. The splash of water on the ground was noise Naruto heard as he awoke from his comatose state.

From the experience of living alone his whole life, Naruto's instincts immediately kicked in making his mind spring into action. Quickly analyzing his situation, he realized he was in a dim lit, moist, prison like cell that was about 10 feet by 10 feet.

He felt dizzy and just flat out tired. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' 'Drugged' instantly came to mind. He didn't know how he knew it, but he just did. It was an odd feeling.

Standing up from the corner he was placed, leaned against a wall, he decided to voice his question aloud. "Hey, whoever brought me here where am I?"

The only response he got was his voice echoing back to him. He should have known that even if someone were nearby that they would most likely keep quite but with his clouded mind and how young he was, it eluded him. Attempting to contact Kyuubi he also came up empty.

Deciding that he was getting nowhere at the moment, he sat on the ground and began to meditate, well if that is what you could call it. For him, he plopped onto the ground, lied on his back, and stared into space while thinking of who knows what, which in his case was what happened to him.

Thoughts came and went but nothing particularly came to the forefront of his mind but he was able to guess that it had to do with the _incident_ at his apartment.

A half an hour later of lying on the ground as still as a statue, he finally decided to take a nap as he couldn't figure out anything at the moment. His mind was beginning to clear and maybe by the time he awoke he would be able to contact Kyuubi. After that she would be able to help him on what to do.

Before he could go through with his plan though, the sound of footsteps arose, and they sounded to be coming closer. They were slow and steady with no hint of hesitation in them, 'It must be the person who captured me. Either that or it someone who helped if it was done by a group.' Naruto thought.

A few seconds later and the person appeared in front of his cell. It was an ANBU with the clearly printed word "ROOT" printed in the center of the masks forehead area.

Opening his cell door the person said, "Get up. We are going to see Danzo-sama." It was a strong masculine voice, devoid of emotion and it made him shift uncomfortably after standing up at its lack of expression laced into it.

"Turn around." The man said. Knowing that he had nothing to fight back with and that the ANBU were the elite in fighting, Naruto unquestionably did as asked, though he couldn't resist whispering obscenities about the man. As soon as he spun around, he felt cold steel pressed on his wrists and then a 'click' as something snapped into place, probably handcuffs was what came to Naruto's mind.

Turning around the ANBU said "Follow me." And continued to walk through the cells doorway. Just like that they were off, one more willing to go meet this Danzo person than the other.

The hall was similar to the place he was kept. Unlike the cell though there were torches place at even distances on the wall, but only allowing the minimal amount of light as possible to see. Of course though, they were used with the idea of human eyes in mind. With Naruto's eyes he could now see quite clearly because of Kyuubi.

The two people walked through hall in eerie silence, still the only sound being of a splash of water. After about ten minutes off walking the tunnel which must have had dozens of branch passageways, which Naruto put into mind to remember which ones they turned on, they reached a 9 feet tall 8 feet wide double door entrance.

Walking up to the door, the Root ANBU knocked once and they waited for what seemed like a full minute, before an old commanding voice said "Enter."

Without hesitancy, the ANBU pushed the doors open and they both walked into a grand hall, though it was devoid of ornamentation and design. They walked in till they stopped several yards away from a figure who sat upon a stone throne hidden in the shadows.

As the ANBU had allowed Naruto to walk ahead of him, he placed a hand on the blondes shoulder when they stopped and forced him to kneel before doing so himself though more properly.

"I have brought the jinchuriki here as asked lord Danzo-sama."

"Excellent work, proceed with your daily routine now." The shaded figure spoke.

Without inquiry, the ANBU disappeared via shunshin leaving only two people in the room. Silence impregnated the room as Naruto stood up and glared at the man now known as Danzo.

"So jinchuriki," Danzo began, "do you know who I am?"

"Yea, I have heard the old man talking about you before. You're a council member." Naruto spat out with as much hate as he could muster. No one liked being kidnapped and forced into a meeting after all.

Standing up, Danzo began his decent from the steps of his throne and soon he was before his prisoner glaring right back at the blonde child. "You will show me respect boy."

Not even speaking Naruto just spat in Danzo's face, earning him a hard back hand to the ground. Standing right back up, Naruto resumed his glaring, blood dripping from his nose, though it stopped abruptly a few sends later.

"If you will not show me respect now, then I shall beat it into you insolent brat."

"You can beat me a million times and I will never give you the pleasure of power over me." Naruto said boldly. He knew that he could survive any beating; he had been doing it his whole life.

Letting a smirk grace his hardened demeanor, Danzo spoke in a relaxed voice. "I expected this; even I know that you have been living in a mask of happiness. But even the most hardened people have precious people"

Before Naruto could respond he continued. "This village hates and despises you; do you honestly think anyone could like a monster? You think you have the Hokage, and Iruka, but in reality they both fear you and only take care of you out of obligation.

The Hokage fears that one day you will run rampant on a killing spree and as such he attempts to distance you with people. Putting you in the quite section of the village. Him. Putting you in the poor section of the village. Him.

Did you know that the Kyuubi killed Iruka's parents? He has to get A-rank mission pay just to be a fatherly figure to you! The only people who _like_ you are the people at Ichirakus and even them the Hokage asked them to be especially kind, though I have a feeling that girl has grown fond of you. You are a nobody. A piece of trash to the people of Konohagakure. The only thing you are goof for is to be a weapon and that is what you are here for. To fulfill your duty and become a weapon of this village under my control." Danzo finished arrogantly.

Though betrayal was written clearly on Naruto's face he refused to let a single tear fall. "I would rather have only one person care for me than none!"

"Well if that's the way it is then I have no other choice." Even though it seemed to be his final decision, Danzo had a victorious smirk plastered on his face.

With a discreet hand signal that Naruto managed to catch, another ANBU appeared by Danzo's side, but the ANBU had a person slung over his shoulder. Where did he recognize that outfit… "Ayame!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes." Danzo chuckled mischievously. "The one person who cares for you, oh, and look she's waking up." With that the ANBU unceremoniously tossed said person on the ground earning a pained yelp from her and a feral growl from Naruto. Who knew a human could growl? But then again Naruto isn't necessarily human anymore.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Naruto shouted.

"You have to swear to serve me then! Swear to become my weapon of Konoha!"

Luckily for Naruto Ayame decided to answer for him, as he didn't know what he would've said.

"Naruto will never serve a piece of scum like you! Naruto run!" She yelled.

His survival instincts of a child kicking in and overpowering everything else, he spun around and ran. He was a 6 year old kid still and all he knew how to do was run from high level ninja like ANBU not fight them.

Before any of the ANBU could halt him, he was out the entrance that he entered the grand hall through, and running through the passages frantically trying to find a way out of the lair he was in.

He had been running for few moments when he suddenly smelled fresh air. He was going in the right direction. 'Just a bit farther he thought as the smell of fresh air got stronger and stronger.

Finally he came upon a single narrow path and he could hear the ANBU closing in in him as they yelled his location. Just as he broke through the door and reached the outside, he heard one of the ROOT members shout to him.

"This girl will bear your punishment for disobeying Danzo-sama!"

'No' he thought. He knew what they meant by that comment. Turning around as he sensed the ANBU stopped pursuing him he saw a sight that was his worst nightmare. The ANBU that called out to him unsheathed his katana and poised it at Ayame's throat.

With one swift jerk of his arm he slit Ayame's jugular right before his eyes.

First he felt sadness at what was transpiring, but then it turned to an endless anger.

The next thing he knew a red cloak was surrounding him. His nails grew into claws, his whisker marks grew more animal like and defined. His cerulean blue eyes became a crimson red with the pupils altering into black slits.

His voice malicious, he spoke his final sane words. **"****You will all die!"**

Unconsciously all the ROOT ANBU flinched at his dark tone. With that last sentence he rushed forward. Within the first five seconds, two ANBU lay on the ground dead from their throats being ripped out.

"Grou-" One ROOT member attempted to shout out an order but stopped suddenly. Looking down he realized that a red cloaked hand was plunged into his chest, going right through his heart.

The nearby ROOT ANBU realized what he was trying to say and though out of eleven pursuing ANBU only 8 remained in the matter of less than a minute, they all stood steadfast.

Splitting into groups of two they surrounded Naruto and readied kunai to launch simultaneously and kill him.

Just as they launched their weapons though , Naruto ducked with unnatural speed and at the same time two red hands developed from his demon cloak and launched themselves at two of the ANBU groups while Naruto continued to move towards a third.

Out of the four ANBU that had demon hands coming at them, one managed to avoid it in time and he launched a Katon jutsu towards Naruto allowing a split second for one of the ANBU Naruto was charging to swiftly duck his swing that would've gone right through his skull.

The other ninja was not so lucky as Naruto managed to grab his head and smash it against his knee, effectively crushing his brain, as his head collapsed.

The two ANBU who were not attacked also took the chance to attack Naruto as he was avoiding the Fire Jutsu and both launched a wind jutsu to cut him to pieces. They didn't anticipate Narutos chakra flaring and lashing out though and the wind attacks were rendered useless and the ROOT members were forced to retreat.

Regrouping once again, the ROOT ANBU stayed on the skirts of the battlefield. Of course they couldn't run away as Danzo had said he was to be captured, but in his current state it was impossible to subdue Naruto, especially since the only two who could were not around or would they be willing to help.

Thinking of a way to kill Naruto as was Danzo's second order in the occasion that Naruto were to go berserk, they failed to realize that Naruto's Kyuubi cloak slightly began to fade into the ground at his feet as he stared the ANBU down, all his human emotions gone besides Anger.

Suddenly cracks appeared in the ground beneath the two groups and before they could react Naruto's chakra hands shot up and grabbed their legs, instantly crushing them and crippling the ANBU. As soon as he was sure the ANBU were down Naruto launched forward and wasted no time in crushing and tearing out the downed ROOT members throats.

After a moment of eery silence Naruto sensed a chakra fluctuation with his upped abilities in his Kyuubi induced form and immediately zoned in on the epicenter of it and he sensed a twelfth ANBU trying to stealthily and unsuccessfully maneuver around him.

At the moment Naruto didn't know that the ANBU he was about to kill had been holding a barrier around the battle to prevent others from sensing the chakra spikes and after quickly eliminating the last ANBU by directly charging him did he finally sense dozens of ninja rushing to his location.

Suppressing his chakra signature, though he couldn't erase the fear he instilled into the air around him, Naruto rushed into the forest trying to get as far from Konoha as he could. Racing into the forest he traveled faster than most ninja could with the exception of high level Jonin and higher.

XXXXX

At the clearing where the battle took place

XXXXX

"What have I allowed to be unleashed upon the world..." An old voice breathed out.

"Hokage-sama, there is no trace of the target, it seems he has disappeared into the forest while cloaking his chakra signature. I believe that an Inuzuka may be able to locate him though." An ANBU said as he appeared next to the Sandaime.

"Yes, send out two squads of all Inuzuka to try to locate him. We can't allow him to be captured by another village, or let the other Shinobi villages know that we have lost our Jinchuriki."

"Hai!" The ANBU shouted before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Observing the carnage that surrounded him, the Hokage let out a weary sigh. "You will pay for this Danzo..." The Hokage then began to walk away towards the Hokage tower to contemplate his options.

XXXXX

A clearing far to the north of Konoha

XXXXX

Finally stopping from exhaustion, Naruto sat down with his back to a tree. His cloak began to fade and the injuries he received from battle began to heal completely, Despite avoiding the Katon jutsu he had received slight burns along the left side of his torso and he had a Kunai stab to his left thigh when he charged the last ANBU. Suddeny a familiar voice appeared in Naruto's head. **"Rest kit, you are tired from over using my chakra. You must recover for now. Sleep"**

Not even responding, Naruto leapt up to a tree branch, leaned against the trunk of the tree, and closed his eyes. Within seconds he was passed out.

XXXXX

Urgent Authors Note: My thoughts go to all affected in the Boston Bomb Attack and I hope the people(s) involved are found and dealt with.

Author Note:I need a Beta, any takers?


End file.
